nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fox Adventures
|system1JP = September 27, 2002 |system1EU = |system1AU = November 15, 2002 |rating = x |ESRB = T |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 6 |ACB = PG |Fix = a}} Star Fox Adventures is a game for the Nintendo GameCube. It was the final game that the developer Rare ever made for a Nintendo console, though it is not the last Star Fox game in the series. It features Fox McCloud, as he, for the first time, goes on foot to save Dinosaur Planet. It originated as a game known as Dinosaur Planet, featuring a fox protagonist very differently designed from Fox himself. Krystal was also scheduled to be a protagonist.The game is very different from its predecessors as it has very few traditional elements save for the characters and Arwing missions. Fox also discusses with Peppy why he can't use his blaster, resulting in his use of Krystal's staff. Characters *Krystal - a vixen who first set out to save Dinosaur Planet. She was the original protagonist of the game under its working title, Dinosaur Planet. *Fox McCloud- the main protagonist, who must save Dinosaur Planet and free Krystal. *Peppy Hare - displays the world map. *General Pepper - displays the current mission status. *Slippy Toad - displays hints throughout the game. *Tricky - a young prince triceratops who assists Fox. If played with enough, he will change color. Tricky is based on a boss from Diddy Kong Racing, another game by Rare. *Falco - former member of the Star Fox team who left after Star Fox 64, but returns at the end of the game. Does not appear throughout the rest of the game. Dinosaur tribes *Earthwalker Tribe - A friendly tribe. This tribe is where Tricky, the kid dino, comes from. They are one of two of the tribes that control Dinosaur Planet. *CloudRunner Tribe - A friendly tribe. They are one of the two ruling tribes that control Dinosaur Planet. *ThornTail Tribe - A peaceful tribe that helps Fox through the game. Fox also keeps his Arwing in their home. *Lightfoot Tribe - A reclusive tribe who keep to themselves. Their village is hidden away and can only be found by friends of the tribe. They shun Fox at first, but eventually becomes welcomed amongst them. *Hightop Tribe - Long-necked tribe that helps Fox in places such as Cape Claw and Dragon Rock. Little else is known of them. *SnowHorn Tribe - The SnowHorn tribe consists of mammoths. They help Fox later in the game. *RedEye Tribe - This species is the most fearsome of the beasts. Unlike the other tribes, this one consists of only T-rexes, that, once they spot Fox, they will charge at you. As their name suggests, they have red eyes. The king of the tribe is a huge dinosaur that Fox will have to defeat later on in the game. They were once safely under control by the EarthWalkers, but once General Scales took over, their defenses became too weak to control them. *SharpClaw Tribe - The main enemies of Fox in the game. Their leader, General Scales, took the spellstones from the planet in order to take it over. This resulted in the planet breaking apart. Fox will fight these throughout the game and even can disguise himself as one to fool them. Legacy Krystal would carry over to Star Fox Assault as a partner of Fox. The fire ability of the staff would be used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, albeit without the staff. Dinosaur Planet would become a main planet of the Star Fox universe. It does appear in Star Fox Assault, but under the name Sauria. Development Star Fox Adventures was originally going to be a Nintendo 64 title named "Dinosaur Planet", a game unrelated to the Star Fox series. The story included two foxes named Sabre and Krystal along with their sidekicks Tricky and Kyte. Shigeru Miyamoto, however, stated in an interview that the resemblances between Sabre and Fox was striking and suggested that the game become a Star Fox title instead. The original title was Star Fox Adventures: Dinosaur Planet, but "Dinosaur Planet" was later removed. Sabre became Fox, Kyte was dropped, but Krystal and Tricky stayed to their original design. Gameplay Star Fox Adventures' gameplay is very unlike other Star Fox video games. This game has you use a staff weapon; you can never use the blaster in the game. Some claim this game is more like a Legend of Zelda game than a Star Fox game. You use the Arwing to travel from one planet piece to another. There are many different types of puzzles to overcome in this game. Reception Despite the game's departure from the normal design, which gameplay remarkably resembles that of the 3-D Legend of Zelda titles, the game was still praised for its good graphics. See also *''Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco'' - A manga that was released exclusively in Japan that chronicles the events that took place in between Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures. ES: Star Fox Adventures Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2002 video games Category:Rare games Category:Nintendo games Category:Star Fox games Category:Adventure games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Rare Category:Action games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Player's Choice games